


The Twelve days of Soob-mas

by beombear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hueningkai just wants a fun Christmas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Soobin look around honey, Taegyu are done with Yeonbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beombear/pseuds/beombear
Summary: yeonjun was in trouble.he knew something was wrong with him when he started noticing things that he shouldn't. like how soobin's eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky when he talks about the last novel he read, or how he fidgets with the silver ring on his pinky finger (which he had gifted soobin on his last birthday) when he's nervous about something, or how when he laughs, his eyes crinkle and his lips curl up to show a hint of his gums.yeonjun told his concerns to his best friend and partner in crime, choi beomgyu, only to receive a giggle in return."what the fuck dude, I'm spilling my heart to you and you laugh at me", yeonjun clutched his heart in mock hurt. he promptly received a slap on his arm in return."dude....", beomgyu leaned forward towards him, "have you ever considered that maybe, you uh....like him?"yeonjun blinked.then it hit him like a pile of tomatoes thrown at a shitty college theatre play.yeonjun was in love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Best Laid Plans

yeonjun was in trouble.

he knew something was wrong with him when he started noticing things that he shouldn't. like how soobin's eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky when he talks about the last novel he read, or how he fidgets with the silver ring on his pinky finger (which he had gifted soobin on his last birthday) when he's nervous about something, or how when he laughs, his eyes crinkle and his lips curl up to show a hint of his gums. 

yeonjun told his concerns to his best friend and partner in crime, choi beomgyu, only to receive a giggle in return.

"what the fuck dude, I'm spilling my heart to you and you laugh at me", yeonjun clutched his heart in mock hurt. he promptly received a slap on his arm in return.

"dude....", beomgyu leaned forward towards him, "have you ever considered that maybe, you uh....like him?"

yeonjun blinked. 

then it hit him like a pile of tomatoes thrown at a shitty college theatre play.

yeonjun was in love.

-

yeonjun put on his fluffiest white coat and white high heeled boots, and stepped out into the chilly air from his apartment. his roommate and best friend, beomgyu, was on a date with the love of his life, kang taehyun, and even though beomgyu had invited him to come along, yeonjun snorted and declined the offer. those two were still in their honeymoon phase and impossible to be around. also, being a third wheel was not on his agenda, he had more important things to do. and figure out. like soobin. 

which was why he was heading out to the bakery downtown to meet hueningkai, his unborn child and soul-brother, to find answers.

"yeonjun hyung! you look like a cloud!", a happy voice yelled as he entered the bakery. he grinned as hyuka came running over to him and rubbed his belly. they sat at their usual table and ordered their usual, mint chocolate milkshakes and chicken sandwiches. 

"so hyung", hyuka looked curiously at him, 

"you said you wanted to talk about something urgently?" 

yeonjun let out a sigh.

"I need your help"

hueningkai gasped. 

"yeonjun hyung, you need MY HELP?!"

"well to be more precise, I need your help to come up with an idea to do something."

their food was ready and he walked up to the counter to get it. 

"do tell, I'll try my best to help you", hyuka replied suspiciously as he took a sip of his milkshake. 

"I need your help to declare my undying love for soobin."

hueningkai promptly choked on his milkshake.

-

yeonjun let out his third sigh of the day. hueningkai's "ideas" were not ideal at all. he was sure that throwing pebbles at soobin's window at midnight and serenading him with a violin would get him something thrown at his precious beautiful face rather than a boyfriend.

"well, christmas is coming in a few weeks", hueningkai hummed thoughtfully, "why don't you like, bribe him with food and gifts or something." he snorted. 

"but that doesn't seem that special", yeonjun pouted. 

WAIT.

"oh my god hyuka you're a genius!"

"i am?"

-

soobin sneezed for the third time that day.

"i hope I'm not coming down with something", he mumbled as he gathered his papers from the table. 

"maybe someone is just thinking about you", taehyun yelled from the kitchen. soobin halfheartedly threw his slipper at him. taehyun wiggled his eyebrows. "orrrrrr", he smirked, "have you been thinking about a certain someone?"

soobin yelped. "of course not you d-dummy."

he touched the ring on his pinky finger.

"no one at all."

-

yeonjun stared in disgust at his best friends staring at each other like love-sick fools. the 5 of them were sitting in the university cafeteria, and taehyun and beomgyu were in their disgusting phase.

beomgyu suddenly looked up. "soobin hyung, how long are you gonna mourn about being single and lonely?" yeonjun choked a lil on his food. hueningkai kindly patted his back as he mumbles something illegible. 

"I'm happy being single, thank you very much", soobin grumbled with a pout. "you're so cute", yeonjun thought in his head. soobin's cheeks coloured. "did I say that out loud?", he blushed furiously. taehyun rolled his eyes at their antics as beomgyu muttered under his breath, "fools." 

-

yeonjun smiled to himself as he bought all the things he would need for his plan to woo soobin. his plan does seem like something out of a shitty drama, but he was taught not to give up. and who knows, maybe he would wiggle his way into soobin's heart.


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
> 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦

"SOOBIN HYUNG!", a screech woke him up from his nap in the uncomfortable cafeteria chair. "yes hyuka", he replied tiredly. staying up all night to finish his remaining college assignments wasn't a good idea. "you okay soobin-ah?", a concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts. he turned to see yeonjun looking at him with concern filled eyes. his poor heart stuttered a little. "i-i'm okay", he mumbled, stifling back a tired yawn. not yet convinced yeonjun cocked his head at him doubtfully before looking away. 

"OHMYGOD SOOBIN!!!", beomgyu's voice boomed from the hallway as he ran towards their table, "you have to check your locker!"

confused, soobin raised an eyebrow at him. "what do you mean check my locker? did someone do something bad to it? don't tell me I have an enemy", he let out a groan.

"on the contrary", a smirking taehyun appeared behind beomgyu, "it seems you have a secret admirer" 

soobin's eyes widened.

-

soobin was touched. 

inside his locker was a cream coloured letter with the lines;

𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦

and along with this, there was an extremely carefully wrapped package. "go open it", he heard someone say softly. 

he gently tore the silver wrapping paper off and gently removed the bubble wrap.

soobin gasped.

inside the bubble wrap laid a carefully carved partridge, 2 turquoise stones for its eyes. 

he ran a finger along the smooth body of the partridge, suddenly emotional. "are you crying?", he heard hueningkai laugh from beside him. "no", he choked, "but whoever gave me this knew what my birthstone is.....turquoise." soobin's eyes softened as he touched the pretty stones on the bird's head. "this was so thoughtful."

yeonjun let out a cheer internally.

"I wonder who gave me this though? I really want to find out", soobin piqued.

taehyun eyed yeonjun. yeonjun blushed and looked away. taehyun smirked knowingly.

"i think it's pretty obvious who it is", taehyun declared. soobin turned around, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"w-well whoever it is, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later, they probably want it to be a surprise or something", yeonjun hurriedly said, poking soobin's cheek. soobin looked at him and giggled. 

fuck. his heart is too weak for this man.

"it's a line from a poem called the twelve days of christmas", beomgyu's voice interrupted them. soobin's eyes widened. "you mean there's more?"

yeonjun smiled to himself. 

of course, there was so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments :3
> 
> Scream at me on twitter @beombox 


	3. Two Turtledoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
> 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴

soobin's phone rang way too early for him to be pleased about it. half-asleep, he stretched out a blind hand for his phone and answered the call. "soobinie~", a cheerful voice woke him out of his slumber. "yeonjun hyung? why are you calling so early?", he grumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. "w-well I wanted to go to this magic show, and i have nobody to go with me so....can you come with me?", yeonjun asked. soobin groaned. "but I wanna sleep some more-" "please~", soobin could almost hear yeonjun's pout through the phone screen. he snorted. "okay then."

yeonjun made a happy noise at the other end of the phone.

-

soobin was sitting on his bed, watching beomgyu pace around in his closet, choosing an outfit for him. "but it's just a magic show", soobin groaned out to deaf ears. "as your best friend it is my responsibility that you look extra yummy on your date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"sure it isn't", soobin could hear the smirk in his voice. he sighed. it wasn't a date, it was just his yeonjun hyung. 

but why was he so nervous?

-

yeonjun was also going through a dilemma of his own. "should I look cute or smokin", he asked to a half asleep hyuka sitting on the floor. he started awake. "soobin hyung likes cute things", hyuka mumbled, and promptly fell asleep again. he chuckled.

he decided on a fluffy blue sweater and dark brown pants. it was getting cold outside, so he threw on a brown coat as well. yeonjun smiled to himself, thinking about the surprise he had planned.

-

"hey, yeonjun hyung", soobin piqued up from the passenger's seat. 

"yeah?", yeonjun replied. soobin looked way too cute for his poor ol' heart.

"can you help me track down who sent me that package? i have a list of people I think it is-"

yeonjun almost hit the brakes in his surprise.

"sure", he replied coolly, trying to keep calm, "who do you think it might be?"

"I think it could be my ex, minho."

yeonjun snorted. "that asshole? he doesn't deserve you." 

soobin's cheeks coloured.

"well if it is him, what are you gonna say?"

"I hope to god it isnt him-", yeonjun chuckled at this, "but if it is, I'll have to reject him I guess."

"soobin-ah if you don't mind me asking....why did you both break up? you guys seemed so happy together...."

when soobin had told them about his break up with minho, yeonjun's heart had never been happier. he could finally get his chance. he felt guilty for feeling happy about it, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off about soobin's ex boyfriend.

"he cheated on me....", soobin mumbled.

yeonjun immediately hit the brakes. soobin gasped, gripping onto yeonjun's arm tightly. 

"he what?"

yeonjun's eyes darkened dangerously. soobin sighed. "I mean, I'm over it, he was a piece of trash, and I'm not gonna be treated like that and stick around", he said.

"you know what?", yeonjun smiled at soobin, "let me treat you like the way you should be."

soobin's heart stuttered in his chest.

"well you are taking me to a magic show right now, so I guess you're taking care of me pretty well", he teased.

yeonjun grinned and restarted the car.

"let's go baby", he cheered, not noticing how soobin's face coloured at the term of endearment.

-

soobin was enchanted by how amazing the magic show was. the magician set his own hair on fire, and was able to extinguish it without a hitch in his expression. he watched with his mouth wide open as the man in the top hat pulled out a bunny from his pocket. there was no way a giant animal like that came out from a pocket that small. yeonjun on the other hand, was watching soobin. how his eyes lit up with childlike wonder at the show was so endearing to look at. at some point soobin noticed the pair of eyes on him and turned around to smile happily at him. "this is so much fun", he said, his eyes crinkled with happiness as yeonjun just stared at soobin in awe. 

"now it's time for the final trick of the day!", the magician boomed. "I need the help of a very special guest, would the person in seat number 72 come up and join me!"

soobin looked underneath his chair and to his shock, it was his chair! with trembling hands, he made his way to the stage as yeonjun cheered him on.

"ahaaa~ we have just the person I need here", the magician addressed soobin with a twinkle in his eye, "i need you to hold my hat for me, very tight, you never know what might JUMP out of it!" soobin laughed. "now turn the hat upside down and show the insides to the audience, let them make sure that there's nothing inside it."

soobin looked inside the hat and indeed, there was nothing inside it. he tipped the hat to the audience so that everyone got a good look. yeonjun let out a giggle when soobin did a goofy hat move towards his seat.

"AND NOW! I want you to put your hand inside the hat, and pull out what you find."

his brow raised with disbelief. there was no way anything could be in there. he had just checked! a little wary, he reached down into the hat and promptly jumped at what he touched. his fingers touched paper as he pulled out a letter. soobin's eyes went wide with surprise.

it was another letter for him.

𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴

after he read it out loud, the magician snatched the hat from him and did a majestic flip. the audience gasped in delight as two white turtledoves flew out of the hat and landed on soobin's arm. 

soobin's eyes crinkled as he laughed in delight.

yeonjun watched from the audience, eyes twinkling as he gazed at soobin.

-

"that was AMAZING!", soobin gushed as they left the show. yeonjun laughed. "I'm glad you liked it so much", he chuckled.

"I wonder how the magician knew about this whole secret admirer thing though."

yeonjun stopped walking. 

"this is a little creepy, the person even knows where I am going and what I am doing."

yeonjun let out a half hearted chuckle. soobin was so oblivious. he mentally facepalmed himself. 

"a lil stalkerish if I do say so myself", yeonjun added, snickering at the look on soobin's face.

"hey, atleast the gifts are pretty fun aren't they? the person is good at this."

soobin hummed in agreement. "if they keep doing this, I might just fall for them", he laughed.

yeonjun smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun is ✨whipped✨
> 
> Scream at me on twitter @beombox 🕺


	4. Three French Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
> 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘴

"taehyun-ah", beomgyu called out to his boyfriend. they were in the library studying and he was bored out of his mind. finals were coming up and taehyun was adamant on them passing with good scores so here he was.

taehyun looked at him sternly. "let's talk after we finish this chapter gyu"

beomgyu pouted. taehyun turned away, knowing what he was about to do.

beomgyu grabbed his boyfriend's face, turned it towards him and brought forth the ultimate weapon.

his puppy eyes.

taehyun groaned.

"fine, we can take a break I guess." 

beomgyu cheered, and taehyun bit back a smile at how adorable he was.

"so", he said with a glint in his eye, "how long do you think it'll take for soobin to realize that his secret admirer is yeonjun hyung?"

taehyun let out a snort.

"I would like to say maybe by the 4th or 5th day but.... we both know that bin hyung is oblivious as fuck", he chuckled.

beomgyu snickered at this. "well he isn't that dumb, he'll probably realize by the 5th or 6th day......hopefully"

"wanna bet?"

"you're on."

-

yeonjun giggled to himself at today's surprise gift. he had no idea what kind of gift to get that was in anyway related to a french hen, so he decided on something that made him chuckle to himself. 

-

soobin was stressed out of his mind, to say the least. whoever thought it was a good idea to have the final examinations the week after christmas was going to burn in the fiery pits of hell. 

the doorbell rang.

he got up and looked through the peephole only to find that there was nobody in front of his door. a chill went through his spine. 

isn't this how people get kidnapped in movies?

since he was alone, he decided to call yeonjun hyung from across the street to come investigate.

"yeonjun hyung", he whispered over the phone, "can you come over really quick? someone rang my doorbell and when I went to check, there was no one!"

the line went silent for a few seconds. then he heard a snort.

"I'm coming."

-

he heard someone ring the doorbell, and this time, he saw a messy haired yeonjun stand in front of his door. grinning, he opened the door to him.

yeonjun hyung handed him a box.

"this was in front of your door."

soobin stared at the box for a while.

"what if it's a bomb?"

"do or die."

yeonjun chuckled as soobin took the box from him warily and set it down on the kitchen table. he ripped open the brown packaging to find another box inside, with the name of his favorite bakery on it. gasping, he opened the box to find an assortment of pastries and bread.

𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘴

soobin stared at the note, and then let out a guffaw. "I was half expecting there to be three live french hens or something." 

"well, there's not that many options for this particular line, you can't blame the person", yeonjun pouted.

"wait how is this related to french hens?"

"isn't bread french.....?", yeonjun trailed off.

"those are only baguettes", soobin chuckled.

"this secret admirer of yours is quite an idiot", yeonjun facepalmed himself.

"this is my favorite gift so far", soobin sighed happily as he tore out a piece of bread and started munching on it. "I was running out of stress bread to chew on too, now I can chew away to my heart's content"

yeonjun frowned. 

"why are you stressed?"

soobin sighed. 

"just finals you know......"

yeonjun hummed. 

"why don't you take a break for now, and let's eat this."

soobin pouted. "I don't wanna share", he giggled.

yeonjun smiled back at him. "well someone is possessive about their stalker."

soobin's smile faded at this. "you don't think the person really is dangerous do you?"

yeonjun had to hold in a snort. "I'm sure if they were, they would've kidnapped you from your house, instead of leaving a box of food for you." soobin hummed in agreement.

"not that I would mind kidnapping your cute ass", yeonjun mumbled under his breath.

"huh?"

"NOTHING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soobin😩 you oblivious mf LOOK AROUND


	5. Four Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
> 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴

𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴

yeonjun was pretty proud of himself for coming up with the next gift that he got. he mentally thanked beomgyu for telling him that soobin needed these.

-

"you cheater!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about hyung", hueningkai smiled sweetly at soobin as he won the race. 

"you overtook me the last second", soobin pouted. well technically it wasn't cheating but hyuka certainly had a way of winning games. it was annoyingly funny how bad he was at games, but he always ends up winning whenever he plays anything against soobin. groaning, soobin succumbed to the stupid bet he had made in the spur of the moment and let hyuka clamber onto his back for the rest of their day. 

"now you are my pack mule, you shall obey only me", hyuka positively sounded evil as he laughed from his back. in spite of himself, soobin let out a chuckle.

"oooh soobin hyung, let's go there shall we?", he said, pointing at a record store across the arcade. soobin hummed in agreement. he had been saving up to get a few of the records he wanted for his small but growing collection.

as soobin entered the store, he was immediately called over by a store employee. surprised, and a little embarrassed to be seen with an overgrown baby on his back, he dropped him back on the ground, much to hyuka's chargin. 

"are you choi soobin?"

"yes, I am!", he said a little surprised. how did they know who he was?

"I have something for you", the employee said, as she pulled out a familiar card.

𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴

the employee handed him a package wrapped with the familiar brown paper, and he gently ripped it open. soobin's eyes lit up when he saw what was inside.

"I was gonna buy these records today!", he mumbled happily, looking at the four records of HONNE in his hands. hyuka looked at it smugly. "your secret admirer must really like you", he giggled. 

soobin raised an eyebrow at him.

"do you know something that I don't?"

"no!", he hurriedly replied, "just keep in mind that he is closer than you think."

"what the fuck kai", soobin deadpanned, "that's not creepy at all."

"it did sound creepy didn't it."

soobin laughed. as long as the person didn't come directly up to him, soobin would be fine with this. which sounds really selfish, but hey, he had no idea what to say if a stranger came up to him and suddenly confessed their feelings. 

he needed to crush the hope in his heart that his secret admirer was a certain someone.


End file.
